Alyriia bryn'Zaurret
CR 10 XP 9,600 Female Elf Cleric of Zon-Kuthon 11 LE Medium humanoid (elf) Init +2; Senses low-light vision; Perception +5 -------------------- Defense -------------------- AC 23, touch 15, flat-footed 21 (+8 armor, +2 Dex, +3 deflection) hp 119 (11d8+66) Fort +11, Ref +5, Will +10; +2 vs. enchantments, +2 vs. pain effects Immune sleep; SR 23 -------------------- Offense -------------------- Speed 20 ft. Melee armor spikes +11/+6 (1d6+3) and . . +1 spell storing spiked chain +13/+8 (2d4+6) Special Attacks aura of destruction (+5, 11 rounds/day), channel negative energy 2/day (DC 14, 6d6), destructive smite (+5, 6/day) Domain Spell-Like Abilities (CL 11th; concentration +14) . . 6/day—touch of darkness (5 rounds) Cleric Spells Prepared (CL 11th; concentration +14): 6th—harm (DC 19), shadow walk D (DC 19) 5th—flame strike (DC 18), spell resistance, summon monster v D 4th—air walk, greater magic weapon, inflict critical wounds D (DC 17), sending 3rd—deeper darkness D, dispel magic, inflict serious wounds (DC 16), magic vestment, remove disease, speak with dead (DC 16) 2nd—bear's endurance, blindness/deafness D (DC 15), bull's strength, lesser restoration, resist energy, silence (DC 15) 1st—command (DC 14), cure light wounds, divine favor, obscuring mist D, sanctuary (DC 14), shield of faith 0 (at will)—create water, guidance, light, virtue D Domain spell; Domains Darkness, Destruction -------------------- Statistics -------------------- Str 17, Dex 14, Con 18, Int 12, Wis 17, Cha 8 Base Atk +8; CMB +11; CMD 26 Feats Blind-Fight, Craft Magic Arms & Armor, Diehard, Endurance, Flagellant, Martial Weapon Proficiency (armor spikes), Toughness Skills Knowledge (arcana) +15, Knowledge (religion) +15, Perception +5, Spellcraft +15 (+17 to determine the properties of a magic item); Racial Modifiers +2 Perception Languages Common, Draconic, Elven SQ aura, domains (darkness, destruction), elven magic, weapon familiarity, eyes of darkness (5 rounds/day) Combat Gear wand of cure moderate wounds (11 charges), wand of death knell (34 charges), wand of sound burst (19 charges); Other Gear masterwork armor spikes chainmail, +1 spell storing spiked chain, headband of inspired wisdom +2, scrap of neolandus's uniform, 68 pp, 24 gp -------------------- Special Abilities -------------------- Aura (Ex) The Cleric has an aura corresponding to his deity's alignment. Aura of Destruction +5 (11 rounds/day) (Su) 30' ft aura grants +1 to all damage rolls within and all critical threats are confirmed. Blind-Fight Re-roll misses because of concealment, other benefits. Cleric Channel Negative Energy 6d6 (2/day) (DC 14) (Su) Positive energy heals the living and harms the undead; negative has the reverse effect. Cleric Domain (Darkness) Granted Powers: You manipulate shadows and darkness. In addition, you receive Blind-Fight as a bonus feat. Cleric Domain (Destruction) Granted Powers: You revel in ruin and devastation, and can deliver particularly destructive attacks. Destructive Smite +5 (6/day) (Su) Make a melee attack with morale bonus to damage. Diehard You are stable and can choose how to act when at negative Hp. Elven Immunities - Sleep You are immune to magic sleep effects. Elven Magic +2 to spellcraft checks to determine the properties of a magic item. Endurance +4 to a variety of fort saves, skill and ability checks. Sleep in L/M armor with no fatigue. Eyes of Darkness (5 rounds/day) (Su) See in any lighting condition. Flagellant You have learned to ignore the effects of pain through long years of exposure to it. Prerequisites: Endurance, character level 7th, worshiper of Zon-Kuthon. Benefit: You gain a +4 bonus on saving throws against pain effect Low-Light Vision See twice as far as a human in low light, distinguishing color and detail. Spell Resistance (23) You have Spell Resistance. Touch of Darkness (5 rds) (6/day) (Sp) With a melee touch attack, target suffers 20% miss chance Wand of cure moderate wounds (11 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Wand of death knell (34 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Wand of sound burst (19 charges) Add this item to create a wand of a chosen spell. Category:Wild elves Category:Worshipers of Lolth Category:Clerics of Lolth